


The Reunion

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Competition, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Party Games, Reunions, Revenge, School Reunion, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Nekoma's Volleyball team is having a reunion!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 67
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the reunion!!! 
> 
> More tags will be added later as things evolve and change (and as my stupid brain remembers them)

"Oh Tetsu~" Bokuto hummed, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist. "I just saw the mailman outside. You know what that means, right?" 

Kuroo's breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat. He knew exactly what that meant. The couple had been waiting all week for the mailman to drop off their special package and today was the final day. After this it would technically be considered late. 

"Do you think he has it?" Kuroo asked, his voice soft and sultry. 

"I hope so," The owlish boy replied, rubbing circles along his hips. "We should go check." 

Kuroo gave in quickly, allowing himself to be lead through the house and out to their mailbox. Bokuto held his breath and quickly opened up the box but sadly there was no package. Just a small pile of letters and some junk mail. Both boys groaned in frustration. Their 5,000 piece Lego castle build off would have to wait for another day. 

Bokuto huffed and pulled out the letters before closing the mailbox back up. His eyes quickly scanned over the letters, trying to decide if any of it was actually important. Most of them were bills, (which he normally tossed because they paid everything online like normal people) some shitty scam letter about "upgrading his car" and a letter for Kuroo. The envelope was a bright red color and had some insignia on it that he couldn't recognize.

As soon as they were back in the house, Bokuto handed the letter to his boyfriend before ripping up the rest of the mail and throwing it away. His mom had always told him how important it was to rip up your mail… if only she could see him now. 

"Holy shit," Kuroo mumbled, causing Bokuto to turn around. 

"What is it? Did you forget to pay something?" 

"No it's…" Kuroo's voice trailed off and Bokuto could see that he was shaking. Whether it was from fear or excitement, he wasn't really sure. "Nekoma is having a Volleyball Reunion." 

"Really?" Bokuto chimed happily, "That's awesome! When is it?" 

"In a couple weeks… it's uh… it's for everyone who was on the team in 2012." 

"That's so cool! I wish my highschool had cool reunion shit like that! It would be awesome to see some of my old classmates." 

"Yeah…" Kuroo mumbled, his mind becoming clouded with incoherent thoughts. "I uh… I don't think I'm gonna go though." 

"What? Why not? Dude, you were the captain! You gotta go." 

"I don't HAVE to.. besides, it's not that big of a deal if I don't." 

"But… what about all your old volleyball friends? Don't you miss them?" 

"Yeah but…" Kuroo sighed, his shoulders slumping down, "what if- ….what if Kenma's there?" 

"Dude, who cares if Kenma is there! This is your old team. He probably won't even show up and if he does it won't be that hard to ignore him, right?" 

"I guess," Kuroo mumbled, "He's never really liked stuff like this… and I do kinda miss them."

"See!" Bokuto chimed, slapping his boyfriend on the back, "It'll all be fine. Don't let Kenma be an excuse for you to not show up." 

Kuroo couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He always seemed to know how to cheer him up. 

"Fine, but you gotta help me fill out all this shit." Kuroo relented. 

"Aw, c'mon! I hate paperwork." 

"If you help me out, maybe we can do something fun afterwards," Kuroo purred, dragging his fingers along his boyfriend's chest. 

"But our Legos aren't here yet," Bokuto pouted. 

"I'm not talking about Legos," Kuroo hummed, "I was thinking of something more… intimate." 

"Oh ho ho, I see where this is going. How fast do you think we can get this shit done?" 

"I dunno. It looks like a lot. You'd think you'd just have to RSVP but no, they give you a fucking IRS sized stack of bullshit." 

"Aw c'mon, it can't be that difficult. It's just a reunion." Bokuto tried to assure him, "what kinda stuff are they asking you anyways?" 

Kuroo took a moment to look through the papers that they had sent him. One looked like a typical RSVP form (the back having a bunch of fill in information for a plus one) but the rest of them seemed completely random. One had a bunch of questions about personal appearance, like hair color, eye color, height, etc, while another required a bunch of personal information such as favorite colors, movies and more. 

Together Bokuto and Kuroo filled out the papers, only becoming more and more confused as they went on. Once they were finished they mailed it back to… whoever. Kuroo actually wasn't quite sure who was in charge of this whole thing but he didn't have much time to think about it before Bo was pulling him back into the house, giving him those sultry eyes and wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi sighed, as he thumbed through the mail that had come today. He couldn't understand why people insisted on sending so much useless paper to their house. Even paper bills had become obsolete to them, all of their major expenses being paid online. He was about to give up and throw the whole stack in the recycling bin when something stuck out to him. It was a rather large, red envelope with some insignia on it that he had never seen before. A red flower inside of a purple circle. On the other side was Kenma's name and address. 

"Kenma, Hun." Akaashi called, stepping back inside the house and kicking off his shoes, "the mail's here," 

"Trash it," Kenma called back from his office. 

Kenma was also well versed in the art of taking all the junk out of the mailbox and immediately throwing it in the garbage. Besides packages, nothing good ever really came in the mail. No one ever sent them letters or important information. Even the fan mail Kenma received was sent to a P.O. box instead of their actual mailbox. 

"It looks important," Keiji noted, as he stepped inside Kenma's office. 

The blond was hunched over his desk, writing down ideas in his video notebook, his long hair blocking the view of his face. Despite his terrible posture, Akaashi thought he looked perfect. Calm and serene and completely in his element. A few moments had passed before Kenma put down his pen and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes landed on the envelope quickly and Akaashi handed it to him. 

Kenma took the envelope from him, scanning over the outside quickly before ripping it open and pulling out its contents. Keiji took a seat in the other office chair, watching as Kenma read over the papers. 

"Nekoma is having a Volleyball team reunion…" the blond mumbled, flipping the letter over. 

"What time?" 

"It's in two weeks. The 15th at 7pm… I can bring a plus one." 

"Sounds like fun," Akaashi smiled. 

"Yeah… I kind of miss them too. I think it'll be- wait…" Kenma stopped, scrunching up his nose in disgust, "Kuroo's gonna be there… and he'll probably bring Bokuto-san." 

"So," Akaashi hummed, pulling the smaller boy into his lap and carding his fingers through his hair. "We don't have to pay attention to them." 

"I guess… I just don't want to deal with their bullshit." 

"I doubt they'll be much of an issue." 

The room went silent for a moment as Kenma sighed and closed his eyes. Keiji took the opportunity to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. 

"Hey," Akaashi whispered softly, "I know it still hurts sometimes…" 

"It's been two years…" Kenma whispered, more to himself than to his boyfriend. 

"I know… it'll be ok…" 

"They're both assholes…" 

"We can be assholes back," 

"Huh?" Kenma opened his eyes, staring up at Akaashi in confusion.

"They cheated on us and treated us like shit. Why not give them a taste of their own medicine?" 

"We can't cheat on them, back." 

"But we can make them jealous.. We can make them regret everything." Akaashi's voice was smooth and sultry, his eyes burning with a mixture of anger and passion. 

"You're evil" Kenma smirked, "but I love it." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," 

Akaashi leaned forward, capturing Kenma's lips in his own and tugging lightly at his hair, making him moan. 

"Not yet," Kenma mumbled, pulling away, "I have to fill out all those forms." 

"Fine.. but afterwards you're all mine." 

Kenma shuttered just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seating arrangement have been made.. let's just say they're less than ideal

Yaku groaned, burying his face in his hands. They had been at this for three hours and nothing seemed to be working. All of the RSVP forms had been sent in and out of the 10 former members, only 9 could show up. Shibayama declined because he was in a different country at the moment. After about an hour of speculation the two boys had decided on using three larger tables for the team instead of four smaller ones. Overall it would give people more space to move around without bumping into people along the way. 

The biggest problem they seemed to be running into was arranging people at their tables. Yaku needed to be at table 1 because it was the closest to the front and he had to get up a lot to make announcements. Kai, being mostly in charge of games and activities, needed to be at table 3 because it was the closest to the game table. Everywhere else was essentially fair game… except it wasn't. Kuroo couldn't sit next to Yaku because even now they had a tendency to argue too much. Yamamoto and Lev at the same table was a recipe for disaster. Similarly Lev next to Kenma only spelled trouble. Kuroo and Kenma couldn't sit together for obvious reasons and Teshiro and Inuoka had had a falling out that left them both incredibly bitter towards each other. That, combined with the fact that only three teammates could sit at a table, made arranging things nearly impossible. 

"Why don't we just let them pick their own seats?" Kai suggested. 

"So the loudest people can all sit at the same table? No thank you." Yaku sighed, "Besides, we have to make sure we get certain spots or else it's just going to make everything more difficult." 

"I just don't get why we're stressing over this so much. No matter which way we do it, someone's gonna end up at the wrong table." 

"That's not encouraging at all." 

"But it's true," Kai noted, "besides if people on our team really couldn't stand each other that much, they just wouldn't show up." 

"I guess…" Yaku mumbled, "I just want our old team to be happy and get along." 

"They'll be fine.. besides what's a reunion without a little drama. It's ok if Lev and Yamamoto are loud all night long or if you and Kuroo argue about stupid shit the whole time." 

Yaku smiled just a little bit and elbowed Kai. 

"Our arguments weren't stupid." 

"Oh really now?" Kai mocked, "do I have to remind you of the three day argument you two had over which food was better?" 

"Shut up.. I was right. Anyways, how are we going to arrange everybody then."

"Pulling names out of a hat is always quick and easy." 

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Yaku teased, "but if it gets this over with then ok." 

The two boys took the next 20 minutes, pulling names out of a hat and placing them at the tables. The combination of people ended up being rather terrible but somehow Kai had assured him that everything would be ok. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Table 1: Yaku, Fukunaga, Inuoka  
Table 2: Kenma, Kuroo, Lev   
Table 3: Kai, Yamamoto, Teshiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💀🖤💀🖤💀🖤💀🖤💀🖤  
> R.I.P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is secretly evil 😈😈😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I like doing 364 days of the year: writing
> 
> What I like doing on my birthday: also writing but while stuffing my face with cake and ice cream

Bokuto's eyes went wide, both out of shock and slight fear. It was late, somewhere around 12:30 and the owlish boy had stayed up once again to watch Kenma and Akaashi's stream. Kuroo was actually watching it with him too this time but he was currently in the bathroom. He couldn't hear the conversation currently going on screen. 

"Any plans for this summer?" Kenma restated the question that had been asked in the chat. "Hmm… none quite yet, but we do have a volleyball reunion coming up in a couple of days."

Bokuto watched as the chat exploded with comments and questions. 

"Reunion! That sounds like fun."

"Volleyball reunions are a thing?" 

"Wasn't Kuroo-San on your team?"

"What about Kuroo-San?" 

"What if Kuroo-San shows up?" 

"Is Kuroo-San going to be there?" 

"What if Kuroo-San AND Bokuto-San are there????"

Kenma smiled just a tiny bit, and Bokuto couldn't tell if it was from the comments or that sweet move he just pulled off in his game. 

"I don't think Kuroo-San is going to be an issue." The blond replied. "Or Bokuto-San for that matter." 

"Besides, we can just ignore them," Akaashi pointed out. 

That's when Bokuto saw it. The tiny glint in Keiji's eyes that he had only seen about three times in his entire life. Once, directed at a bunch of bullies before he 'anonymously' ratted them all out for having drugs in their lockers. Twice, directed at one of their colleagues before exposing them for cutting corners and costing their company hundreds of thousands of dollars. A third time, directed at their old neighbor before informing law enforcement about how she treated her children. Needless to say, she doesn't have children anymore. And now a fourth time… directed at them. 

Really, Keiji was never in the wrong when it came to these sorts of things. All those people were doing horrible things while simultaneously treating Keiji like shit. It was a 'just desserts' kind of thing. They were going to be exposed sooner or later. Keiji just sped that process up… by a lot.

Bokuto thought for a moment, trying to remember every single horrible thing he could have ever done but none of it seemed super noteworthy. Cheating on his math test that one time in 2nd grade, jaywalking, accidentally kicking a soccer ball too hard and it hitting some poor girl in the face. Besides cheating on the love of his life, nothing was that significant and even then, most of his cheating ways were already exposed. Immortalized on the internet for all the world to see… but still… he felt like Keiji knew something he didn't. He felt like he was going to puke. 

Maybe they should stay home after all, Bokuto thought. He didn't want him or Kuroo to get hurt but then again Keiji had nothing on him. There was nothing Keiji could say that he wouldn't already admit himself. It was pointless to sit here and be afraid. It's not like Keiji was going to take them both into a back alley and kill them. They would be ok… They would be ok. 

Bokuto repeated that line over and over in his mind, trying to calm himself down until eventually, Kuroo came out of the bathroom. 

"What did I miss?" The raven-haired boy asked, flopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend. 

"Uh… nothing important…" Bokuto mumbled, turning his attention back to the two boys on screen. 

Half the chat was still in awe over the reunion but the other half was focused more on summer vlogs, which had seemed to be the new topic of conversation. Kenma and Akaashi were talking about all the places they wanted to visit this summer, with no care in the world… like they didn't just give Bokuto a heart attack 2 minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is so late 😬😬😬 I accidentally got sidetracked working on other projects.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Kenma asked, looking up at Akaashi with curious eyes. 

Kenma knew all about Akaashi's past revenge schemes and how he had ruined a couple of people's lives, but he never really blamed him for it. At the end of the day, they deserved it. All of them were bad people doing shitty things. They were bound to get in trouble sooner or later anyway, Akaashi just helped to speed up the process.

They both knew this situation was different though. Kuroo and Bokuto hadn't done anything illegal or otherwise highly looked down upon. Sure, they had cheated, but lots of people did that. It wasn't the most uncommon thing in the world. Whatever punishment they received had to be set by Kenma and Akaashi, not the law. 

"I say we make them jealous." Akaashi hummed, carding his fingers through Kenma's hair. 

"How are we going to do that?" 

"We give them a taste of their own medicine… let them know what it feels like to be thrown away." 

"We can't exactly cheat on them back." Kenma pointed out, relaxing into Keiji's touch. His hands were soothing and gentle.

"I know," Akaashi smiled devilishly, pulling the older boy closer to him and wrapping his arms around him, "but we can show off our love.. we can kiss and touch and flirt. It'll give them a little reminder of what they used to have before they threw it all away." 

Kenma hummed softly and nodded. Kuroo would probably be pissed if he saw how close the two men had become. He had always been the jealous type, even when they were younger, though he wondered if his ongoing relationship with Bokuto-San would change that. Maybe Kuroo had actually calmed down in the last two years. Or maybe he had just been bitter and miserable this whole time. Secretly, Kenma hoped he had changed. He didn't want to see Kuroo as a horribly bitter old man who did nothing but whine and complain about fucking up. He wanted him to actually grow up and be at least a little happy with the person he was currently with. 

"Does Bokuto-San get jealous easily?" The blond asked. 

"I'd say he's more territorial." Akaashi replied. "He doesn't like it when people try to make moves on his partners… or former partners for that matter." 

"Why would he care about former partners?" 

"He thinks he still has an obligation to protect them." 

~~~~~~~

Akaashi remembered that argument perfectly. They had been out at a club with a couple of their friends when (seemingly out of nowhere) Bokuto had punched some guy in the face. At first, Akaashi assumed it was because he was drunk and the guy had insulted him but that wasn't it at all. Apparently the guy had been trying to make a move on one of Bokuto's ex-girlfriends. 

"You're not even with her anymore!" Akaashi had screamed at him that night when they got home. He was probably a bit too drunk and was thoroughly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. 

"That's not the point!" Bokuto had screamed back, slamming their bedroom door shut. 

"Yes it is! You're not her boyfriend anymore! Stop acting like you are!" 

"I'm not acting like her boyfriend!" 

"Yes you are!" Akaashi argued.

"I'm just trying to protect her! She's small! What if somebody tried to hurt her!" 

"What if she was just trying to get laid and you ruined it!?" 

Bokuto stopped and stared at the ground angrily, clinching and unclinching his fists. Akaashi knew exactly what was going through his mind and it made him sick. He'd rather get in trouble for punching a dude in the face than watch his ex go home with another man. Finally, Bokuto huffed and turned on his heel, marching out of the bedroom in anger. 

"I'm sleeping in the living room!" 

"Fine!" Akaashi yelled after him.

"Fine!" 

Another harsh door slam managed to knock one of their pictures off the wall. By the time morning rolled around, Bokuto had forgotten a good 90% of the night. Akaashi, on the other hand, remembered it all. 

~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi secretly hoped that Bokuto wasn't like that anymore. That he wouldn't be so angry and possessive over people he wasn't even with anymore. Hopefully being with Kuroo-San had calmed him down a bit and made him less aggressive… though one could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of other projects. I currently have a ton of them and I'm not entirely sure what to do with them all. Some of the better-ish ones get posted over on my Wattpad but there's still quite a few that just get left in my computer files or old notebooks. Some of them are Fanfiction related but a lot of them aren't. Some of them are huge, long projects while some are just a couple hundred words. I'm currently taking suggestions on what to do with them. Should I post them on here? Over on Wattpad? Somewhere else? Or just keep them locked away forever? Let me know what you guys think. 🖤🖤🖤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is finally here!! Woo!!!

"Ready?" Akaashi asked, giving Kenma's hand a light squeeze. 

Kenma nodded softly squeezing back. He was nervous… but also excited. He hadn't seen his old team in years, save for a couple of people like Yaku-San who he actually kept in touch with. He wondered how different everything would be. Would Lev still be annoying as ever? Would Yamamoto-San still be incredibly mopey about not having a girlfriend? Did he manage to get a girlfriend by now? What if his girlfriend was just as energetic and high-strung as he was? Did Kai ever get a girlfriend? Or Inuoka? Thoughts raced through his head as Akaashi lead him inside. 

The reunion hall was rather pretty, Kenma thought. Really, it was just their school's old auditorium but they had decorated it beautifully. Dark red curtains hung from the walls, hiding the old wood and chipping paint, while balloons clouded the view of the once very ugly ceiling. They had really gone all out, splurging on fancy silverware and nice tablecloths and cool looking decorations. 

"Kenma-San!!!" Lev chimed as soon as the two boys walked through the door. "You're here!" 

Kenma had insisted that they leave a little bit early. He didn't enjoy being late and having everyone's eyes fall on him as soon as he walked in the room. Plus he knew Kuroo was always "fashionably late", and he'd rather not arrive at the same time as him. Although, despite their earliness there were already quite a few people there. Yaku and Kai had been there for a couple hours already, trying to set everything up while Lev and Yamamoto had gotten there early to "help". Really, they had just gotten in the way the whole time but according to Kai, "the sentiment was still there". Inuoka was there as well, sitting at a table with some girl that Kenma had never seen before. It was obvious that they were together, judging by the matching rings on their fingers. 

Kenma took the opportunity to catch up with everyone and introduce Akaashi. Kai and Yaku both gave him a hug, (having met him a couple of times already) while Inuoka shook his hand a little awkwardly. He was one of the few people who weren't caught up with what had happened and was probably expecting Kuroo to be Kenma's plus one instead. 

"Kenma-Chan! Not you too!" Yamamoto cried, falling on his knees in front of the younger boy. 

"What are you talking about?" Kenma asked, confused. 

"Your boyfriend! He's so attractive. Why are everyone's partners so hot and pretty and cute? It's not fair!" 

Akaashi blushed and took a small step back from the man who was now crying on the floor. 

"Don't mind him," Kenma whispered, "he's always been like this," 

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Yamamoto snapped, jumping back up to his feet. 

"You always cry about not having a girlfriend but you never even asked a girl out the entire time we were in highschool!" 

"Kenma-San has a point." Lev teased. 

"You just don't understand!" Yamamoto sighed dramatically, "Women.. they're like beautiful flowers! They need to be cared for and protected to the utmost degree. Like angels fluttering in the wind… too delicate to be tamed by a brute such as myself." 

Kenma rolled his eyes while Lev clapped and wiped away a fake tear. He had almost forgotten how overdramatic his old team was. 

"Why don't you just ask out a guy, then?" Yaku asked from the other side of the room. 

"Are you kidding?" Yamamoto looked astonished. "I would never betray women like that." 

"So you're just going to be alone forever?" Lev asked. 

"What! No! Someday a woman will fall in love with me." 

"But you just said they wouldn't because you're a brute." 

"I just gotta find a woman who likes brutes!" 

"I don't think women like that exist." 

"Hey!" 

Kenma took this opportunity to sneak off with Akaashi and try to find their table. Luckily, it wasn't too difficult. Yaku had put name tags on everyone's plate, along with the name tags of their plus ones. They had been put at table #2 with Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev and his sister (which was unsurprising). She loved going to things like this and knowing Lev he probably didn't have an actual partner to come with him. 

"Alisa Haiba." Akaashi whispered, "that name looks familiar." 

"That's Lev's sister." Kenma whispered back. 

"My sister isn't coming until later." Lev chimed, sneaking up behind the two men and startling them. "She said she's super behind on grades and has to work late, but don't worry, she'll be here soon." 

Kenma nodded, looking back to Yaku, Yamamoto and Kai. None of their plus ones were there either… but then again, they did all arrive pretty early. It was possible that their partners would show up later on. Lev seemed to disappear once again, leaving Akaashi and Kenma alone at the table. 

"It's good that we're sitting so close to them." Kenma whispered. 

Akaashi nodded, taking Kenma's hand in his own. Their plan would be much easier like this. 

"Yamamoto-San and Lev seem rather.. energetic." Akaashi noted after a few moments of silence.

"They've always been like that.." Kenma whispered, "The rest of the team is pretty calm though."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but then I got sick and slept half the day soooooooo 🤷🏻♀️💀🤷🏻♀️💀

"You ready dude!" Bokuto shouted happily as they approached the venue. 

They were about 30 minutes late, but Kuroo didn't mind. He actually preferred it if he was being honest. It meant everyone else was already there and he wasn't sitting around for a long time waiting for his old friends to show up. It also meant he could introduce Bokuto to everyone all at once, which was nice. 

"Hell yeah," Kuroo shouted back, grabbing onto Bokuto's hand. 

Finally, they had reached their destination. From their place outside, Kuroo could hear the faint sound of music and people laughing. It sounded like fun and part of him wanted to rush inside and join everyone. Unfortunately, the more logical part of his brain was telling him not to. Kenma and Akaashi would be in there and he still didn't want to face them. He didn't even know what he was going to say. Should he apologize? It was a little late for that. It would be rude if he didn't though. Should he just try to ignore him the whole night. That might be difficult… but surely it wasn't impossible, right? He had ignored people before. Besides, Kenma would probably be ignoring him too, right? 

"Ready?" Bokuto asked again, giving Kuroo's hand a firm squeeze. 

Kuroo nodded and squeezed back, some of the nervousness dissipating from his body. He could do this, he told himself. It was just a reunion. He would be fine. Bokuto let go of Kuroo's hand for a moment so he could grab onto his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him hard on the lips, making him blush. 

"Focus on your friends tonight," Bokuto whispered in his ear, his voice sexy and sweet, "and afterwards we can go home and focus on each other." 

"I say we ditch this thing all together and go home right now," Kuroo whispered back, grabbing his boyfriend's ass. 

"Too late, we're already here. Now c'mon!" 

Kuroo whined internally but complied, allowing Bokuto to drag him inside the building. The two went unnoticed at first while they surveyed the scene. Almost everyone was there already. Kai, Yaku, Inuoka and Teshiro all had what seemed like actual dates. Four rather beautiful women that Kuroo had never really seen before. Yamamoto brought his little sister, which wasn't that much of a surprise. She loved anything related to volleyball and he had too much of an ego to come alone. He had heard from Yaku that Fukunaga would be there but he didn't see him anywhere. Finally there was Lev who was sitting by himself next to Akaashi and Kenma. 

"Holy shit…" Bokuto whispered once he saw them.

"Holy shit is right," Kuroo whispered back. 

Akaashi was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie and tight black slacks that showed off his ass perfectly. Kenma matched him, wearing a soft, long sleeve, red shirt that almost hung off his shoulders and a black, flowy skirt. His hair was tied back in a neat bun with just a few loose strands that managed to frame his face beautifully. They both looked incredibly happy, smiling and laughing, their fingers intertwined underneath the table. 

From where they were Kuroo could see a couple of name tags on the table, indicating where people had to sit. Unfortunately, there were only two possible spots left open. The first was with Yaku and Inuoka while the second was with Kenma, Akaashi and Lev. 

"Please be with Yaku, Please be with Yaku, Please be with Yaku," Kuroo mumbled under his breath. 

"Kuroo-San!!! You're here!!!" Lev yelled happily from across the room, calling everyone's attention to the two men who were still standing in the doorway. "Come here! You get to sit at our table with us!" 

"Fuck," Kuroo and Bokuto both cursed in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. That's all I can say.

Kuroo was going to kill Yaku-San for putting him at this table. As if this night wasn't going to be hard enough, now he had to sit right next to Kenma. Maybe if he asked nicely, he could convince Fukunaga to switch tables with him. The only problem with that plan was that Fukunaga wasn't even there yet. Perhaps he could switch the name tags and pretend like nothing ever happened, but that would be ridiculous. Everyone would notice and they were already sitting down. 

"So anyways, that's why Kiyoma-San wouldn't come with me." Lev sighed, somewhat defeated. 

Kuroo wasn't paying very much attention to his story but apparently the rest of the table was. 

"That's so sad," Bokuto sniffled next to him, wiping away a small tear. 

"It is rather difficult when you and your partner have conflicting interests," Akaashi said, patting Lev on the shoulder. "I suggest trying to find a hobby that you both enjoy, though. Perhaps it'll bring you guys closer." 

"She never likes anything I like though! Whenever I suggest anything, she always shoots me down." 

"Maybe it's not meant to be, then." Kenma suggested, looking rather sympathetic.

Kuroo was completely lost. Did Lev actually have a girlfriend? Was that what they were talking about? If he did, why wasn't she here? Why was his sister coming instead? None of this made any sense to him. Maybe he shouldn't have zoned out so much. 

"Anyways, why are you and Kuroo-San not each other's plus ones?" Lev asked, trying to change the subject from his own faltering love life. 

"Oh, Kuroo-San and I aren't together anymore." Kenma replied, without missing a beat. 

His voice was so calm and steady, you'd think he was talking about the weather instead of their tragic break-up. Kuroo held his breath, silently hoping that that would be the end of it. That they would change the topic quickly and start talking about something else but it was never that easy, was it. Damn Lev, wanting all the details.

"Huh? Why? What happened?" 

"He cheated on me with Bokuto-San." Kenna replied. 

"And Bokuto-San cheated on me with Kuroo-San." Akaashi spoke up, taking a sip of his drink. 

Lev looked back and forth between the two couples, shocked. Despite following Kenma on twitter and occasionally watching a few of his videos, he really wasn't caught up on any of this. Kenma assumed it was because he never really opened up any of his social media but really it was simply because of how many people he was following. His timeline was completely clouded with posts, many of them going unchecked due to the massive amounts of them. 

"None of that really matters anymore though, huh Keiji?" Kenma hummed happily, shooting a small smile to Akaashi.

"Wait, what?" Kuroo interrupted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we're both happy now, right? So what's the point in dwelling on it?" 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Kenma had a point. If they were both happy then there really was no point in bringing it up again… but still. It kind of felt like Kenma was saying that their past relationship didn't matter at all.

"But wait! Kuroo-San, I thought you loved Kenma? Why'd you cheat on him?" Lev asked, still shocked. 

"I…" The older man trailed off, his mouth going dry. 

He didn't exactly have an answer to that… well he did but his answer sucked and he really didn't feel like making the situation worse. Akaashi, Kenma and Lev were looking at him with expectant eyes though, clearly wanting some kind of answer. 

"Lyovochka!" 

A familiar peppy voice gained the attention of everyone at the table, much to Kuroo's relief. Lev's sister had finally showed up. 

"Alisa!" Lev chimed, standing up to greet his sister, "you made it!" 

"Of course, I told you I was coming." 

"You remember Kuroo and Kenma, right?" 

"Of course," Alisa replied, smiling down at the other men, her eyes going wide when she saw Akaashi. "Akaashi-San! What are you doing here?" 

Akaashi looked slightly surprised but smiled back at her. He knew the name tag from earlier seemed familiar but he couldn't quite remember why until now.

"Haiba-San, it's good to see you again." 

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lev and Kenma both asked, rather shocked. 

"Of course," Alisa replied, "Akaashi-San and I teach at the same school! We see each other around all the time." 

Akaashi nodded and smiled, "Haiba-San also teaches a design class so it's typical for us to have the same set of students." 

"I didn't know you taught design." Kenma said, "that's interesting." 

"Design and beginning Russian." 

"Whaaaa- You speak Russian!" Bokuto cried, "That's so cool! I've always wanted to learn a cool language like that!" 

Alisa chuckled softly, "It's not too difficult. It just takes practice." 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto whined, "Why didn't you tell me there was a teacher at your school who spoke Russian? You knew I always wanted to learn!" 

"Haiba-San is still considered a new teacher." Akaashi informed him, "she's only been there for a year and ten months. As you can recall, we weren't exactly on speaking terms during that time." 

"Oh…" Bokuto deflated slightly, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the situation. 

"I remember when I first met Akaashi!" Alisa chimed, happily. "He seemed so sad for a while. He wouldn't even eat with any of the other teachers. Eventually he warmed up to us, though and it was so nice! Now he eats lunch with us all the time and we talk about our students and upcoming assignments. He also talks about Kenma-San so much! Almost like they're a cute married couple or something." 

"I… you really talk about me that much?" Kenma asked, turning a bright shade of red.

"Wait… you were so sad, you really wouldn't eat lunch with the other teachers?" Bokuto asked, a look of concern and guilt plastered across his face.

"I didn't want the other teachers to worry about my situation," Akaashi spoke calmly, "and of course I talk about you Kenma hun. You're the love of my life, after all." 

Both Kuroo and Bokuto looked incredibly dejected by that comment, despite it not really pertaining to either one of them. However, Alisa and Lev both looked like they were on the verge of tears by how sincere and sweet it was. 

"So are you guys going to get married?" Lev asked, cluelessly. 

"Lyovochka." Alisa whispered, "you can't ask something like that!" 

"Huh? Why not?" 

Akaashi chuckled, giving Kenma's hand a firm squeeze. "One day, but it's a little too soon." 

Kuroo and Bokuto slumped down in their seats, feeling even more dejected. 

"What about you guys?" Kenma asked, turning to the two other men, an evil smile forming on his face, "Are you and Bokuto-San ever going to get married?" 

"Dude! We should totally get married!" Bokuto perked up, "It would be awesome! Right?" 

"Um… yeah, I guess," Kuroo replied softly, his mind shifting through the memories of his last engagement. He had really fucked up last time and he didn't want to fuck it all up again. Especially not with Bokuto. "It would probably be good to wait though, right?" 

"Why wait though?" Bo questioned, "I mean, we have plenty of money and we've been together for a while now." 

"I know… it's just…" Kuroo trailed off, not really knowing what to say… or rather how to say it.

"And we love each other a lot… right?" 

"Of course!" 

"So why spend more time waiting?" Bokuto argued, "why not plan sooner rather than later?" 

Kuroo kept quiet, chewing harshly on his bottom lip. His stomach felt like it was doing summersaults and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. 

"Wait…" Bokuto deflated once again, looking like a kicked puppy, "do you not want to marry me?" 

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean…" Kuroo stopped and stood up, grabbing Bokuto's hand, "Will you guys excuse us for a moment?" 

Before anyone could answer, the two men were already gone, Kuroo dragging Bokuto out back so that they could talk. 

"This is why you don't ask, Lyovochka." Alisa sighed, burying her face in her hands from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of the drama 💀🖤💀🖤


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is straight up evil 💀🖤

Kenma and Akaashi both knew exactly what they were doing. Before they even showed up, they discussed the other mens weaknesses. The things that would make them shut up or feel awful or cause issues. Kuroo, much like Kenma, was very calculated when it came to his relationships. He always wanted to plan ahead and make sure everything was in place before executing his plans. Bokuto, on the other hand, was wild and carefree, jumping into whatever new thing he deemed interesting. Neither one of them enjoyed blatantness, especially when it came to their own faults and fuck ups and both of them had a tendency to hold on to guilt. Topics that were sure to cause problems for the two included marriage, past infidelity, jealousy and lying.

What made their plotting and scheming even better was that they got to sit next to Lev and his sister who (despite being genuinely kind people) had a knack for accidentally bringing up uncomfortable situations or asking slightly too personal questions. All together, it was a perfect storm for revenge that was clearly already working. They were barely an hour into the evening and Kuroo had already dragged Bokuto out of the building. 

"I know I'm probably not as cool as Kenma, but do you really not want to marry me?" Bokuto sniffled, his eyes welling up with tears. 

"Babe, look at me," Kuroo cupped Bo's face in his hands, "Of course I want to marry you. I just want to wait, ok?" 

"Kaashi wanted to wait too," Bokuto huffed, bitterly. 

Kuroo remembered the story that Bokuto had told him about Akaashi. How he had brought up the concept of marriage about a thousand times and each time Akaashi shot him down. How he waited years and years for him to be ready but he just never was. How he had doubts every night, wondering if Akaashi would ever actually be ready or if he was just saying that because he didn't want to be married at all. 

"I'm not gonna make you wait like Akaashi did," Kuroo promised, wiping away a stray tear. "I just… I fucked up last time, ok? And I don't want to fuck it all up again." 

"Tetsu," Bokuto whispered, lacing their fingers together. "You're not gonna fuck it up. It'll be ok." 

"I.. I just want to do it right this time, Bo. I messed up last time and I don't want that to happen ever again. Especially not with you. You're too special to me." 

"I… you really mean that?" 

"Of course I mean it." Kuroo assured him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "You mean the world to me." 

"I love you," Bokuto sniffled, wiping away the last of his tears before the two decided to head back inside. 

Right on time too, as dinner was now being served. The smell of steak filled the room, dominating the men's senses. Bokuto was a sucker for steak and barbequed meat. Unfortunately for them though, the plotting and scheming didn't stop just because there was food on the table. Instead, both men now had to endure conflict with food in their mouths. 

"Konoha-San wants to treat us to dinner next Saturday." Kenma mumbled, glancing from his phone to Akaashi. 

That was a complete lie. Konoha was out of town for the next two weeks and probably wouldn't take them out to dinner anyways. The only reason for bringing him up was because of Bokuto's less than faithful past. As if on cue, the spiky haired man started coughing, choking on the food in his mouth. 

"Something wrong, Bokuto-San?" Akaashi asked once his coughing fit had subsided. 

"What! No, nothing. I'm ok." 

"You sure?" The younger boy pressed, not at all convinced. 

"Positive.. it's just.. I didn't know you still talked to Konoha." 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

That was a loaded question and both boys knew it. Bokuto stayed quiet, staring down at his half empty plate with shame. He didn't want to answer, especially not in front of Kuroo. 

"Dude, you ok?" Kuroo asked, nudging Bokuto lightly. 

"Who's Konoha?" Lev asked, curiously. 

"Oh, he was one of our old friends." Akaashi explained." He used to go to school with Bokuto-San and me but we had a bit of a falling out for a while. We're friends again, though. 

"What was the falling out for?" Lev asked. 

Bokuto gave Akaashi a pleading look, silently begging him not to answer. 

"Well you see," Akaashi began, "When Bokuto-San and I were in highschool we had to keep our relationship a secret." 

"Please shut up, please shut up, please shut up, please shut up." Bokuto mumbled softly, hiding his face in his hands. 

"My parents used to be very disapproving and since a few of my cousins attended the same school as me, it meant I had to hide my relationships both at home and at school." Akaashi continued. "Bokuto and Konoha were both in the position where they didn't have to hide their sexuality. Their parents were much more supportive." 

Bokuto groaned behind his hands. 

"What's wrong Bokuto-San?" Lev asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is," Akaashi answered, before Bokuto could respond. "But since Bokuto-San and I kept things a secret, other people didn't know about our relationship. When we first met Konoha, he assumed Bokuto was available." 

"Must've sucked when you told Konoha you were taken, right Bo?" Kuroo asked, playfully nudging his date. 

Bokuto didn't answer, instead choosing to push his plate out of the way so he could lay his head on the table and cover it up with his arms. His face burned with embarrassment while Akaashi finished the horrible story. 

"Actually, Bokuto never told Konoha he was taken." Akaashi clarified, "they openly flirted for about a month or two before I told him Bokuto and I were together." 

"Wait! You did what!?" Kuroo asked Bokuto, completely shocked. 

"One of my cousins overheard that conversation too," Akaashi added, just to make the situation worse, though it was true. Luckily, it didn't take much for them to keep it a secret. 

"I was an idiot, ok?" Bokuto cried, "I was a stupid idiot who had no clue what he was doing and I'm really sorry, Keiji. I shouldn't have ever done that." 

"You know I've forgiven you already," Akaashi said, calmly "but I'd prefer if you called me Akaashi-San, instead." 

"Sorry, Akaashi-San," Bokuto mumbled, bowing slightly. 

The rest of dinner continued on the same way. Kenma and Akaashi would casually bring up a sensitive topic, Lev or Alisa would ask more questions and in the end Bokuto and Kuroo would end up either ashamed, angry or sad. That is, until Kuroo actually caught on to what they were doing. The next time Akaashi excused himself to go get another drink, Kuroo followed him. 

"I know what you're doing." Kuroo whispered harshly. 

"And what would that be?" 

"You're bringing up all the fucked up shit Bo and I did. It's like you're trying to make us miserable or something." 

"I'm just making conversation," Akaashi lied, "in fact, it's you two who are admitting guilt whenever something sensitive is brought up." 

"So you're telling me you didn't bring up that whole marriage shit?" Kuroo demanded.

"Haiba-San brought it up, actually."

"Well what about Konoha?" 

"Kenma mentioned him simply because he texted us. Bokuto was the one who brought up that we weren't on speaking terms and Lev was the one who asked what happened." 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, still not convinced. He knew Akaashi was up to something evil. 

"Look, just whatever you're doing, fucking stop ok?" 

"Who's going to make me?" Akaashi whispered, his voice soft yet incredibly venomous. "What are you going to do? Tell Bokuto-San that I'm conspiring against you? How cute.. too bad it won't work." 

"What do you want?" Kuroo whispered, through gritted teeth. 

"Let's make a deal, Kuroo-San."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Kuroo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July! The only time of year I can legally watch shit explode ✨💥🔥✨

"Let's make a deal, Kuroo-San." 

If Kuroo knew making deals with Akaashi was the equivalent of making a deal with the devil, he would've never agreed. However, something about the man's devious smirk and challenging eyes seemed to pull him in. Almost like a black hole with no escape. He was doomed from the start. 

"What kind of deal?" 

"As you probably know, there's a couple of games coming up later this evening," Akaashi explained, "I say we make a simple bet on one of them. If you win, I'll stop with all the 'plotting' and 'scheming' you seem to think I'm doing. Deal?" 

"What if I lose?" Kuroo asked, cautiously. 

"I think we can cross that bridge when we come to it, don't you?" 

"No, I need to know upfront." Kuroo demanded, "think of something." 

Akaashi hummed softly, pretending to think about it for a few moments, despite already knowing what he wanted.

"What about the letters?" The younger boy asked. 

"What letters?" 

"Oh, don't think Kenma and I forgot about the little letters you sent us. We didn't just throw them away, you know. We're not that cruel." 

Kuroo visibly stiffened, biting his bottom lip hard. He had completely forgotten about those letters over the past few months. Ever since the breakup, Kuroo really had no way to contact Kenma. His number, Instagram, Twitter, and all other forms of communication had been blocked, so as a last-ditch effort, he started writing letters. At first, it was just to apologize properly and wish Kenma a good rest of his life with Akaashi or whoever else he wanted to be with (back then he still hoped it wasn't Akaashi). He had written one letter, sent it, and hoped for the best… but after about a month with no reply, he began to wonder if Kenma even received it. So he wrote another… and another… and another. After 4 months of no replies, he assumed that Kenma was just throwing them away without so much as looking at them.. and with that in mind, he started doing something crazy… he started putting way more emotion into them. It was therapeutic in a way. He could write whatever he wanted without judgment and at the end of the day, Kenma would trash them all anyways. 

They weren't just apologies anymore but rather long, drawn-out confessions. Thoughts, feelings, emotions, dreams, desires. Almost all of them talked about Bokuto and how it was like being in a relationship with him. They fought a lot and despite caring for him he admitted that he would leave him in an instant just to be with Kenma again. There was so much regret, so much hate and so much disdain in every single letter that it made Kuroo sick just thinking about it. The letters eventually died down and completely stopped after about a year and two months. That was around the time when he really started to fall in love with Bokuto. When all their fighting died down and they started to accept the situation they had been placed in… but it was too late. The letters had already been written and Kuroo's only saving grace was the idea that they had been ripped up and thrown away… but they hadn't. 

"Something wrong, Kuroo-San?" Akaashi asked, innocently. 

"I thought Kenma threw them away," Kuroo whispered, still shocked. 

"Quite the contrary. In fact, we kept all of them.. they're here with us tonight." 

"What!?" Kuroo hissed. 

"Lower your voice, or someone might hear," Akaashi tsked. "Look, the deal is simple. We play a game. You win, I stop scheming. I win, you read the letters to Bokuto-San."

"No fucking way. That's ridiculous." 

"The alternative is that I continue scheming and somehow those letters come up anyways." 

Kuroo gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream and yell and run away from this whole place, but he couldn't. He was stuck here in this hellhole he had foolishly decided to attend. 

"...What game are we betting on?" 

"Kai created a quiz about keeping up with your old teammates. Each person has their own section and whoever gets the highest score wins. We're betting on Kenma's section, only. Got it?" 

"Fine," Kuroo agreed, before sulking back to the table. He was completely and utterly screwed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You did what!?" Bokuto shouted, so loud that his voice bounced off the walls. 

"Shhhh, dude it's ok." Kuroo tried to assure him.

Both boys were standing in the bathroom, trying to get away from the chaos at their table for a few moments. The games were supposed to start in 10 minutes and Kuroo thought it was only fair to tell Bokuto about the bet. Not everything about it of course, but at least that there was one. 

"No, it's not!" Bokuto cried, "dude, you NEVER make bets with Akaashi!"

"Bo, it's fine, I swear. I'm gonna win anyway. It's not that big of a deal." 

"Akaashi doesn't just make bets with anyone." Bokuto groaned, "God! You guys probably bet something super important, didn't you?" 

"How did yo-" 

"Akaashi never makes bets he can't win.. and he always bets something super expensive or important. Please tell me you didn't bet money!" 

"Of course not. I'm not that irresponsible." Kuroo assured him. 

Bokuto looked somewhat relieved but was still chewing on his bottom lip with worry. 

"What did you get, then?" 

"I… I can't tell you, but just trust me, dude. I'm gonna win regardless." 

"What if you don't though?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite what Bokuto said to him in the bathroom, Kuroo had never expected to lose. He had known Kenma for over 15 years and in those 15 years, he had discovered almost everything there ever was about him. His hobbies and hopes and dreams and everything else in between. He could probably write an entire novel about the man at this point. Unfortunately, though there was one thing that the raven-haired man hadn't expected… that no one in the room had expected.. and that was change. Kenma had changed quite a bit in the last two years. So much so that Kuroo now felt like he was looking at a stranger. It was heartbreaking all over again, but what was even more heartbreaking was the fact that he lost. Out of ten questions he managed to get six right while Akaashi got a perfect score.

"I believe we had a deal, Kuroo-San," Akaashi smirked, placing a manila envelope down on the table between them. 

Kuroo stared at it with disgust while Bokuto looked like he was about to faint. A couple silent moments passed between the table before Lev spoke up, clearly oblivious as to what was happening. 

"What's in there?" 

"Just some letters that Kuroo-San wrote to Kenma," Akaashi answered. 

"Wait… you wrote Kenma letters?" Bokuto asked, looking over to Kuroo. 

"Kinda…" Kuroo mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Kinda?" Kenma interjected. "I got a new letter from you every week." 

"Every week?" Bokuto asked. 

"Don't worry, Bokuto-San" Akaashi said, "Kenma and I saved all of them so that you could read them one day. Kuroo-San had quite a bit to say about you." 

Kenma slid the envelope closer to Bokuto so he could take it. 

"Read them.. they're pretty interesting." 

Bokuto looked hesitant for a moment before grabbing the envelope. Before he could open it though, Kuroo stopped him. 

"Dude wait!" Kuroo cried, "Look I just… I wrote those a while ago, ok? I swear, whatever you read in there, I don't feel that way anymore. I love you… you're the only person I care about now…" 

"Awwwww," Alisa and Lev both chimed, interrupting the moment. 

Bokuto's eyes scanned over the first few pages, soaking in all the horrible confessions that Kuroo had written. His face twisted into one of hurt and confusion and his eyes started welling up with small tears.

"You… y-you really felt this way?" Bokuto asked, his voice cracking. 

"I… I'm sorry…" Kuroo whispered. 

"I have to go!" Bokuto declared, standing up and practically running out of the building. 

Kuroo followed after him but not before glaring at Akaashi and Kenma. 

"Happy now?" Kuroo huffed, bitterly. 

"Very," Akaashi replied, an evil smile making its way into his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They’ll make up, right?” Kenma asked. 

“Of course.” Akaashi assured him, “Bokuto wouldn’t hold a grudge over something like that. Besides, we were supposed to ruin their night, not their whole relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about 3 seconds away from taking my entire immune system and throwing it in the FUCKING GARBAGE. 💀💀💀💀


	11. Mini Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end super sad but I'm weak 🥺🖤🥺🖤🥺

Kuroo eventually found Bokuto waiting for him outside their house (which was only a short distance away from the venue). The owlish boy had a huge smile plastered across his face, much to his boyfriend’s confusion. 

“Did you like my acting!? I did good, huh? Y’know I took an acting class in high school and they taught us how to fake cry and everything! It was so cool! I also got to play as an owl that year!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!” Kuroo interrupted him, “What do you mean ‘acting’?” 

“You know… acting? The fake tears and pretending to get upset?”

“Dude! I thought you were actually upset!”

“Why would I be upset?” Bokuto asked. “I’ve read all those letters before.”

“You what!? Actually, you know what? I don’t even care.” Kuroo sighed, wrapping his arms around Bokuto. “I fucking love you. That’s all I care about." 

Bokuto hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering: those forms are game forms. Most reunions (at least American ones) have games centered around keeping up and/or trying to remember shit about your old classmates. Kuroo's just real dumb


End file.
